Behind Those Eyes
by Thee Britty
Summary: He had finally lost it. He lost the title and with that, he lost his sanity and kidnaps the Chairman of the WWE. RandyxOC
1. Chapter 1: Break

**Disclaimer: I only own Andii (And Randy Orton in my bed)**

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter. I plan on it getting a little more dark down the road but right now, I'm tired. My eyes are drooping shut. Oh and Randy Orton is MY ****man. Sorry to disappoint you all. :)**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

He was irate as he stalked through the WWE arena, looking for the office that Vince McMahon was currently in. He wasn't thinking clearly, hell he hadn't been thinking clearly for the past twenty-four hours and for good reason too. His girlfriend, Andii was currently in a match and he didn't have to worry about her or anything like that. Cody and Ted were at his side as he began to open doors and look in, searching for the chairman of the WWE. He didn't have a plan and he didn't know what he was going to say but he definitely wasn't happy.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Randy shouted and kicked a trash can, sending it flying down the hallway, causing one of the costume designers to scream at the sound.

"Don't worry Randy, we'll find him," Ted reassured his mentor as they continued to search the arena.

"Good because if we don't, I'm taking it out on you," Randy threatened, his eyes glazing over.

Ted and Cody looked at each other before taking a deep, steady breath before they continued to search for Vincent Kennedy McMahon. The search had consumed Randy and his thoughts all day and finally when RAW had started and after he did what he was supposed to, he started his search for the chairman of the WWE, hoping to find him before his match with Batista was up. He didn't have the patience to just wait until he got the WWE Title again, he wanted it back, right now.

"We found him, Randy!" Cody shouted and Randy ran forward and found the small office that Vince McMahon was in, sitting behind his desk.

"What can I do for you, Randy?" Vince asked in a professional manner, clearly not able to read Randy's emotional state.

"You can shut the hell up," Randy hissed before knocking Vince unconscious by hitting him in the head with the telephone sitting on the desk. "Cody, Ted take him to our hotel room and don't let anybody in. Don't rough him up or anything and be sure that nobody sees you, got it?"

"Got it," Ted said as he helped Cody carry Vince's unconscious body out of the arena and to the rental car.

Randy let a smirk cover his face as he began to walk back to his locker room, a plan forming in his mind. He pushed the door open to see Andii bent over, with her back to him as she wrapped a towel around her head. She was currently only in a pair of white and black lace boy short panties and a bra. He smirked before wrapping his arms around her stomache, his crotch pressed right up against her ass as she was bent over.

"Randy!" she squealed and pulled away from him, now standing straight up. A rosy pink color had flushed her cheeks at the touch.

"Hey babe," he smirked as he sat down on the bench and rubbed his temples softly.

"Are you okay? Do you have a headache?"

"I'm fine, babe. Where are you going?"

"Oh, some of the divas and myself are going to go get something to eat, you don't mind, do you babe?"

Her attention moved back to him as she pulled on her white tee, she looked down and then adjusted it before pulling on a pair of short dark wash denim shorts. She sat down beside her boyfriend before pulling on her dark brown suede almost knee-high flat boots on before moving to straddle Randy's waist. He looked up into her deep emerald eyes before he ran a hand through her brunette hair, many thoughts running through his mind; he didn't know how she was going to react towards him kidnapping Vince McMahon but he hoped that she was going to stick by him.

"I love you Andii, don't forget that," he whispered softly before he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly.

"I won't Randy. Is something wrong? Why are you acting like this is the last time I'm ever going to see you?" she asked, her hands caressing his face softly.

"I just want you to know that, okay?" he said, softly his piercing blue eyes looking up into her emerald ones.

"Baby, I'm just going out with Beth, Gail, Milena, and Jillian; I'll be back to the hotel by the time you do, okay?" she said leaning down and pressing her lips against his forehead.

"Okay," he mumbled before gently pushing her off of his lap and then getting up to his feet. He sent her an actual smile before he walked out of the locker room.

----

It was nearly 11 pm before he got back to the hotel and he cursed at John Cena over and over in his mind as he trudged up the stairs to the seventh floor. He knew that Cody and Ted were waiting for him and he had hoped that Andii hadn't shown up yet; hell, he was praying for it. He didn't know what he was going to tell her, at least not yet but he didn't care right now. His anger was taking over him again; he had just been on the receiving end of so many finishers, he could barely feel anything but anger.

"Stupid old man, he'll get what's coming to him," Randy muttered to himself before pushing open the door to the hotel room that they had booked.

He looked around a smirk covering his face; his protégés had done exactly what he wanted. The shades were drawn so that nobody could see in and there was just small lamp on. He tossed his bag onto the empty bag and then looked at Vince, who was tied to one of the chairs in the hotel room, blindfolded and his mouth taped shut with duct tape.

"Good job, boys," Randy praised as he knelt down in front of Vince and then ripped the tape, roughly off of Vince's mouth.

"What the hell is this?! All three of you will be out of the job by the time I get out of this," Vince shouted angrily even though he couldn't see through the black blindfold covering his eyes.

"Shut up Vince; nobody is going to find you, trust me. I did an excellent job of covering my tracks and making sure that you wouldn't be missed," Randy shouted back at the chairman of the WWE before smacking him across the face. "Do you want to know what I had your secretary tell your family? Do you Vince?! Well, I told your secretary that you told me to tell her that you were on your way back to Connecticut and not to bother you."

Vince was silent and this made Randy smirk even more and he stood back up straight and he walked into the bathroom and he leaned against the counter a little bit before walking back out into the other room and he looked at Vince before looking at Cody and Ted.

"Ted, go get me something to eat. I don't care what it is, I'm hungry, just go do it," Randy ordered him around.

"Got it, Randy," Ted said before hurrying out of the hotel room.

"You know what sucks, Vince? It sucks that you won't get to see your grandchildren ever again just like it sucks that I don't have my championship any more but who's decision was it to take the title off of me, huh? Answer me old man!" Randy shouted angrily before hitting Vince again but with much more force this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about Randy but I assure you it wasn't my decision," Vince rambled on but was cut off when Randy backhanded him across the face.

"I could end your life, right now Vince. Don't give me that bullshit lie; I'm not fucking stupid. You approve every outcome of every match and you could have easily avoided this, you could have made them change the ending to my match so that I retained my championship but you didn't so this is what you get," Randy yelled loudly before grabbing Vince by his hair then punching him repeatedly against the forehead, making a gash after a while.

He was about to continue when he heard the door open and he turned to see Andii standing there. He heard her bag and purse hit the floor before she said anything and he looked back at Vince to see the blood dripping down his face.

"Randy, what did you do?" Andii asked, her chest rising and falling with every breath that she took.


	2. Chapter 2: My Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I only own Andii and Randy Orton in bed... =D**

**Author's Note: Just to let you all know, Randy Orton is mine! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! K, now that that rant is over. This is chapter two to Behind Those Eyes. Yes, it's been a long time in the works but the idea I had confused me after I typed it out and I had to adjust it. I'm not sure about the one scene but I'm sure some of you will probably like it. Haha. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't get a chance to answer her before she turned around to leave the hotel room and he couldn't let her leave with what she had just seen. He yelled at Cody, telling him to grab her and take her into the bathroom. Cody did as he was told as Randy sat on the foot of one of the beds and ran a hand over his head and looked at the chairman of the WWE, who was still tied up in the chair. Randy took a deep breath before getting up and walking into the bathroom and shoved Cody out, roughly.

Randy looked at Andii, his eyes looking into hers to meet a confused and scared look in them. He shut the door and pressed the lock, making sure the door locked. He leaned back against the door, letting the situation lay thick in the air between them.

"Randy, you can't do this," Andii whispered finally breaking the silence between them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Andii, I have to; it's the only way," Randy said, his voice pained a little at the sight of his girlfriend not liking this. "I won't get the title any other way."

"Randy! He's the chairman of the WWE; people are going to be looking for him," she said in a hushed tone.

Randy looked at her, a pained look on his face. He wanted his girlfriend to be on his side, to support him in this; he didn't want to treat her as if they had kidnapped her too but he would if he had to. He also wanted to be the champion again; he didn't _want_ John Cena to be the champion but how could he have them both without losing the other?

"Andii, you know that I love you but I will never get the title back as long as John Cena has it. You and I both know that John Cena has Vince McMahon in his back pocket and that's not _fair_," Randy said, grabbing her hands softly and peering into her deep green eyes.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes and she thought about what he had said. It made sense to her but they could all get into serious trouble for this. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly against his then wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing the back of it, softly with her hands.

"Okay, do you have a plan?" she asked softly, resting her forehead against his.

----

Randy nervously paced in his locker room and hoped that his plan was going to work. He jumped when the door opened and in walked Cody and Ted. He relaxed at the sight of them and he sat back down on the bench. It was safe to say that he was on edge, waiting for his match and hoping to hell that his plan went right.

"You sure everything is set up?" Randy asked, looking at his protégés.

"Yeah, of course Randy, we wouldn't mess things up," Ted said, almost eagerly.

Randy sighed almost in relief. He was racked with nerves but he heard the knock on his door and he knew it was time for his match; time when things would happen and things would change for him, change for the better. He nodded at Cody and Ted before walking out of his locker room and going to the guerrilla to get ready to go out there.

He looked at some of the superstars that were standing around but had no chance to think about anything else as he heard his entrance theme blasting through the arena. He took a deep breath before pushing the curtain aside and began to walk out onto the stage. He began his normal walk down the ramp, his mind elsewhere, and not on the match at hand as he stared down John Cena that stood in the middle of the ring.

He did his normal thing when he got in the ring but the minute him and John Cena started to lock up, the arena blacked out, just like planned. Randy pulled away from the lock up and looked around then the screen on the titan tron lit up.

"Randy! Help me, please! You have to help me," Andii's voice could be heard saying this through out the entire arena before she was shown on the screen, tied to a chair and she had tears streaming down her face. The shirt she had on looked as if it had been torn off of her and her hot pink bra was showing. "Please, Randy, you need to listen to him. He has Vince too; he's planning on taking over the WWE and he's going…to frame you."

"Shut up, bitch!" a man's voice roared before smacking her across the face, as planned. He then grabbed the camera and made it face him. "Okay, Randy, as you can see, I have your pretty little girlfriend. If you want your bitch back, you'll listen to what I tell you. First, you will tell creative that I have Vince McMahon as a hostage and that they will let me control their department by sending them emails on what to do, got it?"

Randy nodded, knowing that there was a TV on where Andii, Vince, and this man was. He grabbed a microphone.

"Who are you?! You sick fuck, you give me back my girlfriend!" Randy screamed into the microphone.

"Who am I? Oh Randy, I'm the one that's going to control your life over the next couple of months. Just do what I say and I won't…" the man said, pausing and walked over to Andii, walking behind the chair and squatting down, making sure the camera was in front of them and he showed the knife. He pressed it against her cleavage. "And I won't hurt your girlfriend, got it? Good."

Before the screen went black, it showed the man kissing Andii roughly on the lips before the screen disappeared and the lights flickered on as Randy stood in the ring, a shocked look plastered all over his face. He dropped the microphone and got out of the ring, leaving John Cena in the ring, watching him leave.

----

Randy walked through the hotel's lobby. He gave the receptionist a dirty look before walking into the elevator, Ted and Cody following him like normal. They said nothing, keeping a serious look about what had happened at RAW and by now, everybody around knew that what had been shown on the screen was indeed not scripted. He was beyond pissed now; everything had gone as planned but that kiss was _not_ supposed to happen. He pressed the up button on the elevator about ten times before walking into it then pressed the very top floor button and waited for the doors to close, Ted and Cody on each side of him.

"Randy calm down," Ted said, trying to calm his mentor down. The air in the elevator was thick and they felt it; they knew Randy was going to do something that he'd regret down the road.

"Shut up, Teddy," Randy hissed as they listened to the dings as the elevator kept going up. He took a deep breath and held in for ten seconds before slowly exhaling.

Ted held his breath as they walked out of the elevator and into the hallway. There seemed to be a chill rush around them as they walked to the end of the hallway. They all three took a look around, making sure that nobody was around to see them go into the room. Ted looked at Randy as he fumbled with the key card and he watched as Randy kicked the door before getting the key card to finally work. He growled before pushing the door open, roughly and the sound of it smacking against the wall before grabbing the man from the video and pushing him against the wall, not caring if it hurt him or not.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I didn't tell you to kiss her at the end of the video, Nathan! I told you to act like you meant what you were saying. Not once did I say that you should kiss my girlfriend!" Randy shouted and slammed his little brother against the wall again.

"Calm down, Randy! It was to make it more believable!" Nathan protested trying to shove his older brother off of him.

"You will not kiss her again, understand?" Randy shouted slamming Nathan's back against the wall again. "Do you understand me, Nathan?"

Nathan rolled his eyes before nodding his head and when Randy finally let go of him, he fixed his shirt, smoothing it out. He walked over to the bed and sat down, relaxing for a minute. Randy walked over to Vince McMahon and sighed before looking around, looking for Andii.

"Where is she, Nate?" Randy asked, calmly.

"Bathroom," Nathan replied monotonously as he grabbed the remote control and began to flip through the TV channels.

Randy glared at his little brother before walking over to the bathroom and kicking the door open, not even bothering to knock. He heard Andii scream a little and he chuckled to himself before he walked into the small enclosed space, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into him, her body pressed against his.

"Mmm…I missed you," Randy whispered, nuzzling his forehead against hers as he held her close to him.

"Randy, we can't do this any more! Somebody's going to find out about this and then we're all going to go to jail and I can't live in jail! I can't do it!" Andii said in a hushed tone, her words rushed as well.

Randy sighed before pushing her softly against the wall and pressed his body against hers, making sure there was no way she could get away from him. He lowered his head down to look her square in the eyes, her green orbs mixed with confusion and fear. He gently pressed his lips against hers before pulling back.

"Look, we're in this together babe, I promise I won't let you go to jail or prison, I'll make sure you get off with no strikes against you, Andii," he whispered softly before pressing his lips against hers again as he moved one hand down her body.

"You promise?" she asked, her eyes looking into his as she slipped her arms around his neck.

He nodded his head as his hand started to unbutton her pants and he carefully worked her jeans down her thighs as his other hand kept his body from crushing hers. She bit her bottom lip as he worked her jeans down to her knees before he began to pull her panties down, his eyes were still looking into hers as he let his hand do all the work.

"Randy, your brother, Ted, and Cody are out there; they'll hear us," she whispered as she glanced down and noticed as he was working on pulling his own pants down.

"I don't care, baby; they know we have sex, we've been together since you were signed to WWE's developmental," Randy whispered as he began to kiss her neck softly as his fingers began to work their way inside of her, his thumb playing with her clit.

Andii bit her bottom lip as she felt his fingers start to move inside of her. She let out a soft moan as he fingers kept working on her, his thumb began to rub circles against her clit before suddenly he pulled his fingers out. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her as he aligned himself up and then moved her thighs a little before pushing himself inside of her. He grunted softly as he began to thrust his hips towards hers and back. Her fingers dug into his back softly as he continued to thrust his hips against hers before he began to pick up speed.

"I love you Andii," he grunted as he continued to thrust inside of her.

"I love you too, Randy," she moaned softly before leaning forward and carefully biting his shoulder.

----

Randy walked into the hotel after winning his match at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view. His title was slung over his left shoulder and a smile plastered all over his face. Cody and Ted trailed behind him, the looks on their faces not so happy as they had lost their match but they didn't let Randy know their despair. He gave a wave to the receptionist before the trio got onto the elevator, to go up to the top floor, once again.

"Boys, it's party time once we get up to that hotel room, got it? There will be no moping around just because you two lost; our plan is slowly working, don't worry boys, I'll get you what you want," Randy said as the elevator continued to move its way up. "We'll be on top of the world before you know it, I promise you this."

During the pay-per-view, the screen had gone black just before the start of Randy's match and the 'kidnapper' had told Randy if he won this match, he would let Andii go and let her go back to being a diva but he wanted to see if the creative team listened to his emails.

"How's this going to work if Andii gets let go? I know it's technically her choice but Randy, she's our ticket to success," Cody said, trying to keep his voice hushed.

"We're not letting Vince go, Cody. The WWE officials are running around like chickens with their heads cut off; we have them in our control, don't worry," Randy said before walking out into the hallway.

Cody took a deep breath before he and Ted began to follow Randy down the hallway to the very last hotel rom. Randy pushed the door open to be greeted by Andii, who had leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, excitedly.

"Baby, it worked! Our plan worked!" she said before placing kisses all over his face, happily.

Randy laughed before walking over to the bed and sitting down, placing her in his lap. He ran his hands through her brown hair that was perfectly straight. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, capturing them in a kiss before pulling away.

"Of course it worked, baby, I told you it would," he said as he kept her in his lap, facing him as Cody and Ted shut the door behind them as they walked in.

"Is it all over now? Can we let Vince go?" she asked, looking over at Vince who was tied to the chair in the room.

They had been careful not to be seen with him and they had fed him and let him go to the bathroom but he was to be guarded at all times. Randy sighed before getting up, carefully pushing Andii off of his lap and walking over to Vince and slapped him upside the head.

"Wake up, old man. Listen here; did you see what I accomplished tonight? Do you see how well I control the entire company and do you see how well it works out in the end? I don't think I'm done with you just yet; I think I'll use you as insurance to make sure I keep the title more than a month long," Randy said before smacking him across the face.

"Randy! Stop it! We can't continue this much longer! People will start looking for him and they will find him!" Andii pleaded, walking over to Randy and grabbing his arm.

"Andii, we can't stop this now. I have to make sure I walk out of Bragging Rights champion too; I don't like being a transitional champion nor do I like the title switching hands continuously," Randy said, jerking his arm away from her softly. "Look babe, I love you please, do this for me."

Andii looked at him, her deep green eyes staring into his piercing blue ones before she glanced down at the carpeted floor. She looked over at Nathan who was watching their interaction with interest. She then looked back at Randy before sighing.

"Fine, I'll do this with you," Andii sighed before walking into the bathroom.


End file.
